Headwinds may be defined as winds that blow parallel to and against a direction of travel, while tailwinds may be defined as winds that blow parallel to and with the direction of travel. Crosswinds may be defined as winds that blow in a direction other than parallel to the direction of travel, and therefore include a perpendicular component compared to the direction of travel. Headwinds or tailwinds may be corrected for by a driver by way of throttle or brake input. However, correction for crosswind conditions may be more complicated, and may require the driver to provide steering inputs in addition to other driver corrections to preserve a desired vehicle heading and speed. Crosswind situations may therefore be uncomfortable for the driver, and may impose increased demand and workload on the primary vehicle control task.